Many electronic systems, such as desktop and laptop computers, servers, cellular phones, and other electronic devices or systems, have a memory device to store information (e.g., data). Some memory devices have a memory management operation to maintain reliability and prolong the life expectancy of the memory device. The memory management operation usually involves moving information from one location in the memory device to another location in the memory device. In some conventional memory devices, moving information during such a memory management operation may be time consuming and increase power consumption.